dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Movie Set/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Movie Set; the Fifth level in Shrapnel City. This is based on Let's Rock. Walkthrough The level starts off with the helicopter Duke boarded at the end of L.A. Rumble crashing and Duke falling at the start as he had to eject from it since the Aliens shot it down; you will lose some health when you hit the ground and the helicopter will crash into a nearby tower and destroy it. The first thing you have to do before going into the movie set area is to get the Blue Access Card ; just before you get the card you should also explore the outside area and collect all the goodies such as weapons and health; be careful whilst exploring though as it will cause some Pig Cops to spawn and there's also some Sentry Drones waiting to ambush you. Once you look around, make your way back towards the start of the level, there is a very dark passageway behind where you were at the start of the level go down it; a shutter will open at the start of the passageway and pig cops behind a counter will start firing at you; take them out and then go further down the passageway to the blue access card which is underneath a Phone near a closed door which you'll be able to open later in the level; there will also be some Pig Cops guarding the card. If you have night vision goggles, you may wish to use them back here. After collecting the blue access card, make your way back outside, and around to the locked blue access card door. Once inside, you will see a room filled with crates, as well as a turret and some aliens you need to take out; a door leading outside to your right will also open and some troopers will also join the fray . After clearing the area, make your way through the "Stage 17B" door. After going through it yet another door leading outside to your right will open; this time some pig cops and two Assault Commanders will immediately start attacking you when you're done with them go to the nearby Moon Landing set. Make your way around and you will find some Enforcers, and the yellow access card. Grab the card after dealing with all the combat that comes your way in here; oh and the secret exit that will take you to Tier Drops is also in this area. If you want to go to it now; go over to the rocket. You will see red letters saying U S A. If you press on the "A", it will open up a door to one side of the rocket and behind it is the secret exit; you can hit that to get to Tier Drops if you wish which will end this level quite early. Anyway if you have decided not to go through the secret exit yet; you can do so later if you wish to explore more of the level first. When you have the yellow access card make your way back to the Stage 17A room, and go up the ramp to the yellow access card door. Open it up and head in.In this stage is the interior of a space shuttle. Inside the shuttle is the red access card. Go in there and grab it, being mindful of the Enforcers that are lurking outside on each side of the Shuttle set in the lower section; you can easily avoid them though as you have no real reason to go where they are unless you wish to get the Atomic Health and to get it before you exit the room, there is a fire extinguisher on the right hand side of the shuttle in the lower section. If you blow it up, a section of wall will be destroyed and it will reveal the Atomic Health. This is not a secret but if you need the health; it's well worth getting but you will have to fight the enforcers if you do this. Make your way back to the Stage 17B room and go to the far door past the Moon Landing set. This is where you need to use the red access card. Once inside, you will see a small switch on a control panel right inside the door. You need to flip the switch to open a door leading to a downward stairwell; this is the closed door you saw earlier on near the Blue Access Card. Also in this room is some hidden RPG ammo . Go to the back side of the pillar in the middle of the room and open it. RPG ammo will be handy because by now you'll have undoubtedly heard a mini battlelord on the march as going into the room with the switch triggers him. After you get the ammo, make your way back to the outside area of this level.As mentioned earlier in this walkthrough you still have the option to do the secret level but if you want to go to Rabid Transit now you'll have to go back outside. There are three ways to go outside The Blue Access card door you came through and the two doors that were locked till the ambusing alien forces came through earlier on. When you get outside the mini battlelord will be waiting for you (you'll most likely already be aware off his presence due to his ear-splitting roar); the location of where he is outside will vary as he'll have been outside looking for you while you were inside. You could run past him real quick and ignore him if you like, but if you do he will follow you (assuming you don't get killed trying to run past him). You will need to make your way back to the room where the blue access card was near the start of the level and in that area is the door you saw earlier. When you get there, you will notice that the previously closed Door is now opened , revealing a downward stairwell, and the exit to the level. Once you get about halfway down the stairwell, it will collapse behind you, so you will get stuck down here and with no choice but to hit the exit when you hit the exit it's onto Rabid Transit. Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Walkthroughs